


Dragon Bride

by PaperFox19



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Body Modification, M/M, Oral Sex, Parody, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2021-04-09
Packaged: 2021-04-20 03:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Prince Aragon wants a bride, one who holds the power of a dragon, and he'll get what he wants. He uses his own amulet to create a new charm a dragon ring. The ring attaches onto Danny's finger. It starts changing him, his cocks split into two, his muscles grow and he gains dragon traits. If Danny fully transforms he'll become Aragon's slave but if Aragon doesn't remove the ring himself the changes will be permanent.
Relationships: Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton, Prince Aragon/Danny Fenton
Comments: 18
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dragon Bride

Prince Aragon wants a bride, one who holds the power of a dragon, and he'll get what he wants. He uses his own amulet to create a new charm a dragon ring. The ring attaches onto Danny's finger. It starts changing him, his cocks split into two, his muscles grow and he gains dragon traits. If Danny fully transforms he'll become Aragon's slave but if Aragon doesn't remove the ring himself the changes will be permanent.

Chapter 1

Prince Aragon and his sister Dora were powerful ghosts capable of turning into dragons. In their time magic and mysticism were the norm. Their families created the dragon amulets infusing them with the power of the dragon. In their part of the ghost zone, time stood still. The Prince kept to the old ways not caring for the modern world the other ghosts lived in.

If he wanted to secure his dominance over his world, he needed a bride, and he needed an heir. His first attempt at a bride was a total failure. His sister challenged his power and undid all his hard work. Time was marching forward, his world was changing. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

Maybe he was too set in his old ways. Change didn’t need to be scary, he would bring magic into the modern world. He would find his perfect bride, even if they weren’t a woman. He got his amulet back and gathered a few of his loyal followers and began to prepare.

In the catacombs underneath the castle, Aragon had his monks preparing a ritual. The room was lit by candles, the cauldron they circled had a mysterious purple and green goo bubbling. A haunting smoke rose out and drifted high above. Aragon smirked.

His first plan to get a bride was a failure, but from that failure, he found someone perfect. Someone strong, someone unique, someone he wanted to make his. He wasn’t gonna leave things to chance this time, oh no. He was gonna have the perfect mate.

The chanting grew as a chilly wind spread through the room. The candles flicker and the shadows danced. The mixture inside the cauldron began to swirl on his own. The smoke grew thicker as it reached the sky above, twisted and dark as a storm spiraled above.

“What’s happening?” Dora gasped. “Where is my brother?”

Aragon smirked as the mixture was almost complete. He reached into his pocket and revealed a petrified ring, he tossed the ring into the cauldron. Boom!

All the candles exploded, the flames becoming pillars of ghostly dragon fire. The chanting grew louder, and they channeled their ecto energy and sent it into the goo. Aragon’s eyes became dragonic, he raised his amulet. “Treasure of the past, deep beneath the highest tower, be awakened by dragon power.” The amulet crackled, releasing energy that took the form of dragons. “Power of old, solid gold, forged by dragon fire, live again!”

The energy surged down into the cauldron. The ghost monks had their power drained. The ring glowed as the copious energy was absorbed into it, the goo was then absorbed restoring the ring to its former glory. “With this ring, I thee wed, to form a union beyond the living or the dead!” The ring was gold and had a black dragon engraved on the inside, with strange text engraved on the outside.

His ring floated up to his hand, it was hot. “Soon I will have my bride.”

“Brother stop!” Dora ran into the room.

“Fly, secure my bride, to the eyes of mortals you will hide. Bare the mark of the dragon upon their soul, let the march of time complete your role!” Dora couldn’t approach as the ring’s power was released, the energy taking on the form of a dragon and flying off.

“Brother, what have you done?”

“I have secured my bride, now only I can remove the ring. You cannot harm me or risk harming my future bride.”

“Damn you!” Aragon’s amulet was drained from the ritual, but he had enough strength to sprout dragon wings and fly away.

“You can keep this world sister, I’ll build another with my bride!” he shouted and laughed.

-x-

The ring soared through the ghost zone, the energy frightening the weaker ghosts as it tore through the Ghost Zone seeking out Aragon’s bride. The Fenton Portal recording a strange surge of energy as it passed through. It didn’t have far to go as the target of Aragon’s bride was none other than the halfa, Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom.

‘The ghost boy who’s defeated so many foes, a halfa one who’s both human and a ghost, a rare prize unlike any other. He’ll be mine!’ Aragon thought.

The ring phased through walls until it found the target and it slipped onto the sleeping boy’s finger. Since Danny was in human form the ring turned invisible. Danny Fenton had been half-ghost for over a year now.

He’s truly come into his powers, through battles, trial and error, and experience. He’s battled all kinds of ghosts including both Dora and Aragon at one time or another. His DNA was infused by ecto energy when he went inside the Fenton portal and accidentally turned it on. He got zapped and boom Danny Phantom was born.

The only people who knew his secret was his friends Sam and Tucker and his sister Jazz. He wanted to keep it that way. His parents were ghost hunters, so it made him nervous revealing who he was. After a while, he was used to keeping secrets, and he had more than one.

His alarm went off and Danny woke up, it was time to start another day. He was unaware of the ring that was on his finger, he couldn’t see it or feel it while in human form.

Danny removed his nightshirt and boxers, getting in the shower. He started whistling as he washed himself. (Whistling the Danny Phantom theme music) He went through his morning routine, washing his body, his hair, drying off, brushing his teeth, putting on deodorant, before getting dressed for school.

His parents were down in the lab, trying to understand the weird readings they received. Jazz was already gone so Danny had to whip up his own breakfast, it set him back a bit but he soon rushed out of the house to head to school. ‘Ahh man, I’m running late!’ He made it, but before he could meet up with his friends, he was grabbed by Dash Baxter. “Yelp!” he gasped as he was grabbed and hauled into a deserted room.

Dash Baxter was considered the most popular guy in school, he was big, strong, handsome, the teachers loved him, all the girls wanted to bang him, all the guys wanted to be him. He led every sports team he was on to victory. He also treated most people like trash, if you weren’t popular, cool, or “normal” you were a target for Dash’s bullying. It didn’t help he got away with everything because of his accomplishments.

“Sup Fenton, you’re late!” he cracked his knuckles and approached the young man. Danny had to tolerate Dash’s bullshit before he got his powers, and there were times he got payback on the jock for his actions. Their relationship on the surface was just that, the popular jock messing with the unpopular loser.

“Sorry, had to make breakfast, was running behind.” As a ghost Danny had opportunities to see Dash as more than just a jock, he was scared, he bulked up because he didn’t want to be puny and weak. He lived like life had no consequences because he saw his life after high school as nothing but a failure. He did have a sensitive side and interests in stuff outside of sports but didn’t show it to anyone because it wasn’t “cool”. His education dipped because he was told by his old man he wasn’t bright, so sports was his only ticket to life.

“Morning practice ended 30 minutes ago, we don’t have much time before homeroom now.”

“I got it,” Danny lifted up Dash’s shirt, showing off the blonde’s abs and pecs, his nipples big and swollen. Danny latched his mouth over the left nipple, while his right hand played with the other.

“Ahhh!” Dash clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan. His nipple was sucked and nibbled on, while the other was pinched and tugged. The jock’s sensitive nipples had pleasure going right to his cock. His dick swelled and pressed against the tight confines.

Danny’s free hand came down and palmed him through his pants. “Fuck Fenton!” Dash’s cheeks burned in a blush. Danny’s ghost powers allowed him to see the real Dash, who he was deep down. So Danny offered him an olive branch, a deal, he would help Dash in secret.

Dash was given a safe zone, where he could be himself, away from the pressure of school, his family, and his friends. Danny was even able to help him boost his grades, not A student material but above passing grades. Danny could actually put things in a simple way for Dash and even twist problems for him to understand.

While in public nothing changed, but when they were alone, the two were getting closer and closer. Dash even confiding in Danny about certain feelings he’s been having. Danny had done some research and they’ve been experimenting together ever since.

Dash’s big nipples were natural erogenous zones if Danny continued he’d blow right in his pants. “Fenton...gonna cum!” Danny pulled back, his nipples nice peeks. Danny kissed down his abs, while his hands worked on undoing his pants. Dash’s big dick made it a tad difficult, but he got it done.

His pants and boxers were tugged down around his knees, and his large 12-inch dick snapped into the air. The blonde shivered, and Danny moved down to kiss and lick his hard shaft. He fondled his balls while giving the penis tip some love. “Fuck, oh fuck, fuck!”

Licks, sucks, pumps, fondles, Danny knew how to get Dash off. He moved down to lick and suck on his balls, while his hands pumped his long hard dick, the left hand working the shaft, while the right teased the tip and glans. “Damn it, Fenton…gonna gonna...” he was losing it.

Danny moved up to wrap his lips around the head, he sucked him hard while pumping Dash hard. “Ohhhh!” he came, blowing his load into his mouth. It filled Danny’s mouth, and he gulped it down. “Danny...” he panted.

The ghost boy worked his shaft through his release, fondling his nuts to milk every drop from the jock. Once he was calmed, Danny pulled his pants and boxers back up and tucked him in. “Feel better?” Dash nodded. Nothing was better than a blow job or sex after practice, a big game, or studying.

“Yeah, what about you?” Danny shrugged and licked his lips.

“It’s not a big deal, you can make it up to me next time.” he stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Dash on the cheek. He would too since he started having sex with Danny, he’s been more relaxed, less pent up. What they had was between them, Danny never asked for more from him, he didn’t ask for him to come out to his family or friends.

Dash didn’t want things to change, but things had been set into motion that was gonna change things. Danny left with Dash staring at his ass as he went. Secrets would be revealed, and choices would have to be made.

To be continued


	2. How It Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 How It Began

  
  


Danny wondered if something was off with him today. He was feeling a bit warm and tingly, sure he was a bit pent up this morning, but Dash was gonna make it up to him. What he wasn’t expecting was to get hard during class. His penis twitched and throbbed, pushing against the confines of his pants and underwear. The friction was only growing, as Danny sighed.

“Something wrong Mr. Fenton?” Lancer asked.

  
  


“No sir,” he shook his head.

  
  


“Then please pay attention.” he carried on with his lecture unaware of what Danny was going through.

  
  


His ghostly DNA was being modified and enhanced when he first got his ghost powers it happened in an instant, but this process was slow. Danny was only half paying attention. Things only got hotter as the class carried on. His cock was refusing to go soft, and his balls were itching to cum. The first period felt like a damn eternity, his skin grew flushed as his temperature rose.

  
  


It was hard to pay attention in class when your loins were burning, Danny had the strongest urge to whip his dick out right there in class, and jerk off for all to see. An urge he repressed mind you. That didn’t stop the march of fantasies that crossed his mind as the clock steadily ticked away. He thought about how hot it would be to do it on Lancer’s desk, top or bottom he really didn’t care, neither did Dash.

  
  


A part of their arrangement was no judgments, open ground to explore new territory. What happened between them stayed between them. Danny was a bit more experienced than Dash, but they’ve grown a lot together, through their experimentation. The blonde was shocked that Danny was even into this kind of stuff but wasn’t complaining as he was shown a wealth of pleasure. Dash was just as shy as he was when he first started experimenting.

  
  


Dash may have been the guy he gave his virginity to, but Dash wasn’t even the first guy he’s been with. It all started when Tucker brought over a special movie for them to watch together. It was porn, but Danny found, he was less interested in the porn on screen and more interested in Tucker’s cock, he was 10 inches long and uncut.

  
  


Danny tried to focus on the porno, but much like now his focus shifted towards cock. His gaze kept stealing glances towards Tucker’s fuck stick, it was long, looked strong, and he wanted to touch it bad. Tucker was quick to blow, which ended Danny’s show, but it wouldn’t be the last time they did this. Tucker got more movies and brought them over, he couldn’t risk watching them at his place, so it became a regular night at Danny’s.

  
  


Feeling bold, Danny lent Tucker a hand, taking his dick into his hand and squeezed it. Tucker was caught off guard, surprise in his voice, but it melted like butter as Danny pumped him. It felt different than his own hand, and for a moment Tucker forgot it was his friend’s hand on his dick and let him go to town. His foreskin was peeled back and his sensitive tip exposed.

  
  


He teased the head and brushed his glans, and it wasn’t long before Tucker was cumming in his grasp. Tucker enjoyed the experience so much they did it again, and again, and again. Soon they were jerking each other off every get-together, Tucker was a bit oblivious, still not noticing Danny’s attraction towards him, or guys in general. He enjoyed his movies, while Danny enjoyed playing with a large cock.

  
  


Danny got the hang of handling another man’s penis, but he wanted to get bolder. So when Tucker was drawn into a blow job scene, he said he wished he could experience that. Danny made his move, making his friend an offer he couldn’t refuse. The chance for a free blow job, no questions asked. Tucker thought about it, but it didn’t take him long to agree, his cock stiffened at the offer and his dick never steered him wrong yet.

  
  


He got started, sitting between his friend’s legs, getting closer and getting a whiff of Tucker’s manly musk. He started licking along his shaft, and Tucker laid back moaning, putting his hands behind his head to bask in the moment. Danny pumped him, dipping lower to lick at his balls. He sucked on one nut as Tucker oozed pre-cum, before licking his way up to the tip.

  
  


Tucker moaned as Danny wrapped his lips around the head and started sucking on his cock, Danny experimenting licking the boy’s penis. Pushing back his foreskin, and tasting Tucker, listening to his moans and using it to guide him. The taste burned into his taste buds, Danny enjoying it far more than he expected it to.

  
  


As he took more of Tucker’s cock into his mouth, he started playing with his own. His hand worked his shaft as he bobbed his head back and forth. Tucker’s big dick was hard to suck all the way, but it didn’t get that far, as Tucker soon was shooting in Danny’s mouth. Fenton moaned and he came, spilling his own seed all over his hand. Danny swallowed Tucker’s load, feeling a sense of completion and joy washing over him as his cum ran down his throat.

  
  


Tucker was at a loss for words, but when Danny asked if he liked to do that again. His friend agreed, and Danny got to train with a pretty nice dick, learning to deep throat. This was the extent of their arrangement, and much like with Dash and him it was kept on the down-low. Tucker even returned the favor now and then and sucked Danny’s cock, but unlike Danny, he didn’t swallow. He didn’t treat Danny any differently, treating what happened on porn night, like Vegas.

  
  


Since then Danny went deeper, getting toys, checking videos, and then he started his arrangement with Dash. He wasn’t looking for a serious relationship right now, he was just trying to figure stuff out. Not that he was opposed to dating Dash or Tucker, but Dash didn’t want to be out and Tucker still thought Danny was in love with Paulina.

  
  


-x-

  
  


By Lunch, Danny thought he was gonna blow his load just from the backup. He was tempted to go ghost and skip the next period to jerk off somewhere. His underwear was positively soaked with pre-cum, making the garment cling to his crotch more. This was weird he wasn’t normally so horny, did missing out with Dash this morning back him up that bad? He wondered if ghosts went into heat, was that what this was, was he in heat? Sure as hell felt like it.

  
  


Since starting his arrangements with Tucker and Dash, he really hadn’t done any alone time. He decided to skip lunch and take care of his pulsing need, he was hungry but not for food. Before he could transform...he felt a big strong hand grab his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

  
  


“Fenton...you okay?” Danny turned and was surprised to see Dash.

  
  


“Me? Yeah, I’m fine, just a little...wound up I guess.” Dash touched his forehead.

  
  


“You’re warm, are you sick?” Danny shivered and leaned into the touch.

  
  


“Maybe, but not in that way.” He chuckled. He took Dash’s hand and brought it to his crotch. Dash blushed. “I think I might be a tad pent up or something, but I’ll take care of it.”

  
  


“Let’s go,” he dragged Danny to the second-floor bathroom, it was abandoned during lunch so no one would interrupt them there. “I think I owe you from this morning.” Dash undid his pants, and Danny let out a heated sigh.

  
  


Dash blushed seeing how wet the nerd’s underwear was. ‘Holy fuck,’ Dash wasn’t sure if this was normal, but he was a bit distracted by the manly aroma that hit his nose. He lowered Danny’s pants and boxers and his hard fat 8 incher snapped up. Tucker and Dash may have beat him in length, but he had them beat in girth! His cock looked delicious, slicked up with sweat and pre-cum. “Thanks for the meal.” He got to work licking Danny’s shaft and balls, licking up his essence.

  
  


“Ohhh!” Danny moaned. Dash was such a great cock sucker, he really liked to enjoy the appetizer before diving down onto the main course. He sucked on the left nut, and then he sucked on the right, before kissing the base. The jock kissed and licked up his shaft, four inches up he sucked hard on the side, before licking up to the tip.

  
  


Dash teased his glans, enjoying the rich manly flavor of the nerd’s cock. He wrapped his lips around the head and began sucking on him like his favorite sucker in the whole world. His tongue work had really improved, he was confident, swirling round and round while giving his piss slit a tongue lashing. Danny’s pre-cum splashed over the blonde’s tongue, it was so good. Danny’s pre-cum always tasted delicious, a side effect of his ghost genes, not that Dash knew that.

  
  


He swallowed Danny’s essence and it made his insides feel tingly. “Dash, fuck you suck my cock so good!” he moaned and the jock felt a jolt of pleasure shoot right down to his confined penis. He wanted to whip it out and jerk off, but this wasn’t about him. Dash slid his mouth down Danny’s penis, sucking him deeper into his mouth. “Yes so good!”

  
  


Dash moaned and breathed through his nose, taking in the manly musk and scent of arousal. The jock blissed-out, sucking Danny deeper and deeper till his nose was buried in Danny’s pubes. The hair tickled his nose, as the stronger musk stroked his arousal, and lingered in his nose. Back and forth, back and forth, moaning in delight as the fat cock pressed his tongue and stuffed his throat.

  
  


Danny was so thick it made it a little hard to breathe, so when he pulled back he made sure to catch his breath, before diving back down. His moans sent pleasing vibrations down his rod and stimulate his nuts. “Dash, I’m close, can I fuck your throat?”

  
  


The blonde paused in his pleasuring and looked up at Danny. The ghost boy blushed, as Dash looked so sexy with his cock between his lips. He didn’t want to pull off so he gave Danny a wink for the go-ahead. Danny cupped the back of his head and began to move. He fucked Dash’s mouth and throat, his balls smacking the firm chin, his pace increasing after each thrust. Dash could only moan as his mouth was used, his throat acting as Danny’s personal cock sleeve, and he loved it! His eyes rolled up. ‘Fuck this is so hot, so good, use me, Danny, fuck my mouth and give me your cum!’ words he wouldn’t say out loud but it made him feel hot.

  
  


“Cumming!” Danny moaned and came, shooting his thick seed. Dash gulped and slurped it down. His orgasm lasted a few minutes before his semi-hard dick was pulled free from hot lips. Dash sucked him as he pulled out.

  
  


“Feeling better Fenton?” he asked while licking his lips.

  
  


“Yeah...yeah, I do.” the warmth calmed down. “Thanks, Dash.” the blonde smiled and got up. “Now let's take care of you.” He palmed Dash’s bulge and the jock moaned.

  
  


A few seconds later...

  
  


“Fenton!” Dash moaned. He found himself bent over pants and jockstrap down around his ankles. Danny was kissing his ass, french and deep, while one hand pumped his cock and the other fondled his balls. Dash pushed back, as the boy’s tongue wiggled inside him.

  
  


It didn’t take long for Dash to cum, he was so wound up from the oral and face fucking he was lucky he didn’t blow in his jockstrap. Instead, he came, shooting all over Danny’s hand. The ghost boy brought the splattered hand to his lips and licked it clean. “Thanks for the meal.”

  
  


‘That’s hot!’ Dash felt his penis throb. He couldn’t believe that Danny could be so sexy.

  
  


Lunch ended and the boys had to get back to class, and Danny did feel better, little did he know this was just the start of the changes he would be facing.

  
  


To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patreon Reward


	3. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3 Changes

Prince Aragon set up an hourglass, the sands began to move as soon as the ring ended up on Danny’s finger. As the sounds began to pour the prince chuckled. “It’s only a matter of time.”

-x-

Danny was feeling better thanks to Dash, little does he know what’s happening to him. His ghostly DNA was getting supercharged it was effecting more of his physical body. After lunch, it was time for gym class, and just Danny’s luck it was fitness week. The boys and girls changed and hit the field.

The coach was pushing his students harder and harder trying to strengthen them up before the big fitness test at the end of the week. Danny lined up with a few other boys to run track, but as he ran he left the others in the dust. “Whoa, Fenton can run!” Kwan pointed out.

Dash watched as Danny ran faster than anyone had seen him run before. His time improved greatly. ‘How did I do that?’ Danny thought. He hadn’t used his ghost powers. ‘Could my powers be growing?’

“Run it again Fenton!” The coach called, not believing the number. Danny lined up again and ran again, and again, and again. He wasn’t even tired. “Fenton!”

Danny tensed. “Yeah...Coach?”

“Why haven’t you tried out for the team? Any team!” Danny sweatdropped.

“Uh...no sir...” the coach clapped his hands on Danny’s shoulders.

“You need to consider it young man!” Danny wasn’t sure about this.

“Can I think about it?” the coach let him go, for now, Danny breathing a sigh of relief. Tucker and Sam approached him after.

“What was that about Danny?”

“No idea, do you think my ghost powers are evolving?” Sam wasn’t sure but Tucker had his two cents to put in.

“Maybe you are just secretly fast, or all the ghost fighting you do has strengthened your legs.”

“The coach wants me to join a team.”

“That’s not a good idea.”

“That’s a great idea!” Sam and Tucker said at the same time.

“What are you saying Tucker, if Danny’s powers are evolving it would be dangerous for him to join a sports team. Who knows what other powers might pop up?”

“Are you kidding Sam? This is Danny’s chance, if he becomes a jock he’ll be popular, and we’ll be popular by proxy.”

“Is that all you care about?”

“You aren’t the one who gets thrown into lockers by the jocks.” Tucker had a point if Danny was a jock the other jocks wouldn’t bother him as much.

“You think Dash would allow that to happen, he’s the team captain on every team. He’ll go above and beyond to keep Danny off a team, no matter what the coach says.” Tucker sulked, but that had Danny thinking.

‘How would Dash feel about me joining the team?’ Sure Dash and he had a special relationship, but to everyone else, they were the same jock and nerd duo. Even if he became a jock it wouldn’t change how their relationship worked.

Meanwhile…

“Yo Dash, guess what I just heard!” Kwan told the blonde.

“I hate guessing games, what is it?”

“Coach wants to put Fenton on a team.”

“What?”

“Isn’t it a laugh riot, that string bean on a team, sure he ran fast but it takes a lot more to be a Casper High jock, right?” As Kwan laughed Dash was surprisingly quiet. He shot a look at Danny, and their eyes met. Kwan slapped his back. “Bet you’ll crush him in any team audition he applies for.”

“Yeah,” Dash said.

The Coach blew a whistle. “Alright, hit the weight room, move it move it!”

Danny was always stronger in his ghost form, but if his powers were evolving and leaking more into his human body...Danny started to lift weights, weights he used to struggle with were now being lifted with ease.

He worked out, pumped some armor, the invisible ring responding to it. Danny’s puny muscles were getting supercharged, every pump and curl, his muscles were getting stimulated and growing. He was getting more built and flexible.

Another weird side effect of his changing body was as he worked up a sweat, he began producing a rather appealing scent. Every guy who got a whiff had their blood rushing south. Danny was focused on lifting weights, increasing his reps, he had no idea the horny lustful looks he was getting.

His skin was flushed and glistening with sweat, his muscle tone growing, becoming more obvious as he flexed and curled. He wasn’t as muscular as Dash or Kwan but there was something special as the twink nerd was showing some fine muscle.

Danny finished with his weights and he wiped away some sweat with his towel. He sat his towel down and moved to put the weights away his towel mysteriously disappears, as did Kwan. The jock took the towel when no one was looking, even he was almost distracted when Danny bent over to put the weights away giving everyone a superb look at his ass. Dash blushed as he stared. ‘Did his ass get bigger?’ he felt his penis throb.

When Danny turned around he found his towel missing. “Hey who took my towel?” No one answered, cause honestly, no one had a clue. Meanwhile...Kwan had taken his towel and excused himself to the bathroom. He held the cloth to his nose and began playing with his aching cock.

Kwan hadn’t jerked off to a guy before, but the smell was so strong it made his head all foggy. Kwan’s cock was short and stout, while it wasn’t as long as Dash’s he was far thicker. He squeezed his cock, unable to touch his thumb and middle finger together. He wondered what kind of cologne or deodorant Danny was wearing, but it was all him, as Danny didn’t like cologne and his deodorant was unscented.

In Danny’s current state you could probably bottle his sweat and put every cologne company out of business. Kwan took deep whiffs of his towel and felt his manhood tremble. He never got so wet so fast, he pumped himself faster, smearing his pre-cum over his fat cock.

A few more whiffs and he was swimming in the pleasure, he hasn’t cum so quick since he first discovered masturbating. He cleaned up using the towel and was able to slip back into class and dropped Danny’s towel off in the dump bin, no one the wiser. To end the class, the coach had everyone doing sit-ups with a spotter.

Dash was doing sit-ups, with Kwan as his spotter while Danny was doing them with Tucker as his spotter. Poor Tucker got whiff after whiff of Danny’s musk, as he curled and sat up, hands behind his head, pits exposed. Tucker got stiff, his long hard cock throbbing in his gym shorts. Dash was having a similar problem, but he focused on working out. If Kwan was paying attention he’d have noticed a bulge in his friend’s shorts, but instead, he kept stealing glances at Danny.

Tucker’s head was reeling. ‘Is this some kind of ghost puberty?’ Sam may be right Danny’s ghost powers were growing, evolving maybe. This wasn’t a bad thing, right?

With gym class over it was time to hit the showers. Danny took his gym clothes off, down to his underwear. He put a towel around his waist and headed for the showers. Kwan had walked by his pile of clothes and couldn’t help himself. He snatched Danny’s jockstrap and excused himself for the bathroom again.

The smell was powerful, the boy’s dick and balls have been rubbing against the confines all class. The smell was so strong he was jizzing into his own jockstrap before he had the chance to whip his dick out. ‘Maybe Fenton becoming a jock wouldn’t be a bad idea.’

Danny washed himself, the water cascading down his sexy body. Danny’s penis swelled slightly, his balls enlarging, his length growing. His hand brushed over his chest, his nipples became plumper, while his ass became juicer.

As Danny showered, the ring reacted and Aragon got a look at his future bride, gazing upon him through a crystal ball. He licked his lips and palmed himself. His bride was coming along nicely, there would be more changes to come.

-x-

After Danny showered he redressed, and Dash found him after. “Fenton, I heard coach wanted you to try out for a team, any team.”

“Dash, don’t worry, I’m not gonna...”

“I think you should do it.”

“What?”

“I don’t like this role we have, I don’t want things to change between us, about that stuff...” he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Our public relationship, I don’t like it. If you became a jock, we could...I dunno be friends or whatever.”

“I’d like that, and nothing really has to change, ya know?” Dash smiled.

Their conversation ended as the ghost alarm system went off. “All students please head to the shelter, there is a ghost attack!”

“Let’s move Fenton!” the students began to pile out and head to the shelter.

“Right behind you,” he said, but slowly fell further and further behind. He slipped into a closet and whoosh. “Going Ghost!” he transformed. As the ghostly energy washed over him something became known to Danny, the ring became visible. “What the heck?!”

To be continued...Dora’s Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patreon reward


	4. Dora's Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 4 Dora’s Warning

Danny Phantom finally witnessed the ring. “This wasn’t on me before, when did, how did, huh?” He tried to pull it off no luck, which was weird because it didn’t feel tight. It was a perfect fit honestly.

He created a clone and tried to have him remove the ring, but the ring simply sparked and forced the two back together. “Okay then!” He pointed a ecto blast with his finger at. Bang!

Pew pew pew pew

The blast ricochet off his ring and bounced off the walls causing havoc each time it bounced. Danny had to duck and cover to avoid getting his hair scorched. “Okay...bad idea…” He tried to go intangible but the ring just went with him. “What the heck is this thing?”

This wasn’t his first ghost ring he’s come across. Johnny 13 had given his sister a ghost ring, along with some other cursed objects to try and make it so his girl could possess her. That ring came back a few times, it was one of Kitty’s main weapons/tools. Plus ghost/cursed objects were always causing trouble if given the chance, Danny still remembered the dragon necklace that kept changing hands and unleashing a Dragon of Rage on people.

“Who put this on me then?” He looked at the ring. Aragon watched him, a smirk on his face. Danny became lost in thought for a bit before he realized...

“Oh right the ghost!” He rushed to find out the reason for the Ghost Alarm, following his ghost sense.

-x-

Sam and Tucker were on the hunt for the ghost, hoping to identify who it was. They may have had a ghost detector but someone like the Box Ghost was on a different threat level than Skulker. In this case this ghost was friendly...usually…

“Dora!” Sam gasped.

“Samantha!” She flew over to them. “Sir Tuck!”

Sam face palmed. “It’s just Sam Dora, we’ve talked about this.”

“I kinda like Sir Tuck!” Tucker said with a smile. “Makes me sound noble and cool!” Sam rolled her eyes.

“Now is not the time for your modern sensibilities.” She exclaimed. “Please show me your hands!”

“My hands?” Sam did, and Dora inspected them.

“So it’s not you...I was sure that…” Dora frowned.

“What’s going on Dora?”

“It’s my brother, he’s up to something. He slipped out of prison and performed some kind of ritual.” She hung her head low. “I’m afraid he still had some supporters that aided him.”

“He’s not coming after Sam again is he?” Tucker asked.

“I thought that may be the case. He created a ring that would claim his bride. He said he would build a new world with his bride. So I thought…” She looked to Sam.

“Well he didn’t mean me, see no ring!” She did not want to marry that prick, not for all the money or kingdoms in the multiverse.

“Maybe he meant another girl, there’s lots of pretty girls both human and ghost.” Tucker had a list on his PDA. To Sam’s annoyance it was organized by “hotness” even Dora was on the list.

“This is bad, the ring changes the host. The longer the ring remains on their finger the more they’ll be changed.”

“We’ll help you find it!” Sam said.

“No you can’t, the ring cannot be seen by mortal eyes, only a ghost will be able to see it. I musk ask for Sir Phantom’s help.” She held her hands in a prayer move. “Time is not on our side.”

“We’ll let Danny know, can you keep looking for the bride?” Sam took Tucker’s PDA.

“Hey!”

“Maybe this list will help.”

“Thank you, I’ll be off!” She flew off, just in time for Danny to meet up with his friends.

“Hey guys, where’s the ghost?”

“It was Dora, she came with a warning.”

“Seems her crazy brother busted out and on the loose. He’s wanting to get a new bride.”

“Sam are you okay?” Danny looked to her.

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m not worried I can take care of myself.”

“Hmm, do you think it has anything to do with this?” Danny raised his hand to show them the ring.

“Your hand?”

‘Can they not see it?’ Danny transformed back, and the ring was gone. ‘Am I seeing things?’

“I guess it’s nothing.” He gave a weak smile.

“Well Danny, Dora needs your help to find the bride and stop her brother.”

“Sure thing, classes won’t be back in session. You guys will cover me?”

“Right!”

“We’ll catch up once school let’s out.” Danny went ghost and flew off after Dora. Once again he could see the ring.

‘I have a bad feeling about this?’

Dora was checking the hands of every maiden in town, but none of them had the ring. She was leaving no stone unturned. “Dora!” Danny called and flew towards her.

“Sir Phantom its good to see you. Did Samantha and Sir Tuck explain to you about the situation?”

“Yeah, your brother is out and looking for a bride?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, you trusted me to keep him contained.”

“It’s okay Dora, we beat him once we can do it again.” He was holding his hand, shielding the ring. He rubbed his hand nervously. “His plan wouldn’t involve a ring would it?”

“Yes, a ring unseen by mortal eyes, so I need your help to find it.”

“I...I think I found it…”

“Really?!” She exclaimed.

“Can...can you remove it?”

“My brother doesn’t think so, but once we find the bride. I will try to use my power to remove it.”

“Is...is...is this it?” He showed Dora the ring. Her eyes went wide, looking from the ring to Danny and back again.

“You...but my brother...but he…”

“Dora, what’s gonna happen to me?”

She collected herself. “Nothing...I will help you!” Her amulet glowed and she tried to pull the ring off. The ring glowed hot, and Danny hissed. “Bear with it, I will…” She kept pulling and suddenly flames burst from the ring and blasted her away.

“Dora?!” He gasped. “I’m sorry I didn’t do that, I swear.”

“It was my Brother’s spell.” She transformed into a dragon. “But I won’t give up!” with her claws she tried to remove the ring.

In this form she was able to resist the flames longer, but the ring wasn’t budging. Danny was hissing in pain, the ring was getting so hot. “Just a bit more!” Suddenly the ring glowed and the flames became concentrated and were changed into lightning. She was struck and she roared in pain. She was reverted back to her humanoid form.

Aragon laughed. ‘I tried to warn you sister. I am the only one of us who can remove the ring.’ He learned his lesson from last time. ‘There is only one other who can, and he doesn’t have the power to do so yet.’

“I’m sorry!” she coughed.

“Dora...thank you for trying to help.”

“Sir Phantom…”

“Dora what does this mean?”

“It means you are a Dragon’s Bride, and the more you wear that ring, the more dragon like you become.”

“Is that why I’ve been feeling so...different…” Danny blushed.

“Those changes are just the beginning.”

“How do we stop it?”

“I’m afraid...only my brother can remove it. He knows more about the spell than I.”

“Do you mean, I’ll become a dragon like you guys?” She nodded. He didn’t know what to say. He ran his finger over the ring and his eyes glazed over. “Maybe that won’t be so bad…”

“What?”

“Yeah...I can fight ghosts with this power...I can make it work…”

“Sir Phantom?” He kept rubbing the ring. “Forgive me!”

Slap!

Danny snapped out of his trance. “You must resist, my brother will no doubt pull more dirty tricks to try and keep you. This ring binds you to him, and if the transformation is complete, you both will be bound forever.” Much like the crown he tried before.

“I’ll try!”

“I will help you, I won’t let my brother have his way.” She recovered and held his hand. “I’m sorry my brother is doing this?”

“Why is he doing this, I thought he wanted...you know a woman?”

“So did I…” Her brother’s choice was strange to her.

“Okay we just need to find him, kick his butt, and force him to take this ring off.”

“It won’t be that easy…”

“What is it?”

“My brother is in hiding, he will not be easy to find.”

Danny hmmed. “I may have a solution to that, but I won’t like it.”

“There is another problem. Since you two are linked now, we can’t hurt him without hurting you.”

“That’s not a problem...I hope...maybe some time in the Fenton Thermos will change his tune.”

“Time is not on our side, Sir Phantom.” She paused. “Wait maybe it can be!” Her hand glowed green, and she shot the ring. “I maybe can’t remove it, but I can slow the change.” Her brother had stopped time for their entire land in the ghost zone, she could at least do this.

“Thanks Dora! See you are a big help!” He had hope. He had friends and family and he was sure they’d get the ring off one way or another, be it by magic or science.

With her warning taken under advisement, Danny felt emotionally drained. Thankfully Sam offered for Dora to stay with her, she could feel them in on Danny’s situation. He didn’t know how to tell them honestly he just wanted to rest. Today was long and he felt done…

He crawled into bed, and fell deep asleep soon after his head hit his pillow. The mirror in his room rippled, turning dark as a figure appeared in it. “My bride…”

To be continued...Double Trouble


	5. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 5 Double Trouble

Aragon felt it when his sister tried to remove his ring. He wouldn’t fall for the same mistake twice. The spell could only be removed by him and for a price. He truly evolved, his plan wasn’t so short sighted. He was gonna leave it alone, then he felt his sister mess with the spell, that would not do.

Aragon still had a few tricks up his sleeve and while he didn’t have his dragon amulet’s power he still had his ghostly powers. He may have been stretching some muscles he hadn’t used in ages, but it was worth it. A mirror had many uses, and for ghosts with the right skill it could be a portal or a looking glass.

Danny was sleeping so deeply he failed to notice the chill in the room. Aragon chuckled. “My bride, my sister wants to keep us apart. I have my patience, but she will not test it.” He licked his lips.

“Share your power with me my love.” The ring glowed, it drained some of Danny’s ghostly energy. The energy took the form of a dragon, dancing in the air before it entered the mirror. It flowed into his amulet. “Yes!” His eyes became dragon-like.

The amulet amplified his ghostly powers, it was nice. He felt strong again, he flexed feeling his muscles bulge. While he had come to rely on his amulet too much, he had trained in his youth. His body had not lost his edge. Being trained in as a warrior was what made his dragon form stronger than his sister.

It was nice to feel complete again. “So tasty, your energy makes me feel powerful again.” He chuckled. ‘I knew I made the right choice.’

His sister thinks he’s lost his powers, and she had been half right. To bad for her, this union allowed them to share energy with each other. Danny had loads of pent up ecto energy.

He began to whisper and his amulet glowed, causing a reaction in the ring. “You have come so far, I can feel the dragon seed inside you.” Prolonged use of the amulets created a dragon seed inside the holder, its why his and his sister’s dragon were different and unique to them.

Way back when, if Sam or Paulina had worn the necklace for a long time, they’d have gained their own unique dragon seeds and become their own dragons. The ring worked in a similar fashion.

Aragon licked his lips imagining what kind of dragon his beloved would become. Would his scales be green, white, would he have big wings, little wings, no wings? An odd thing to think about, but being part dragon it was on his mind.

He began to chant and the room grew darker, as if all light was being devoured by the darkness. Soon it looked like Danny was floating in a void of black.

Aragon snapped his fingers and a spinning wheel appeared in Danny’s room. It began to spin and Danny’s clothes began to unravel. Shirt, pants, socks, and underwear, was spun away leaving Danny bare assed naked. Aragon palmed himself admiring his bride. ‘So lovely!’

He admired the boy’s juicy rear, seeing his cute pucker spasming, like it was winking at him. His plump nipples looked ready to be sucked on and pinched. He could already imagine his bride’s moans when his nipples would be played with.

His sister tried to slow the process down, but she should have figured if it could be slowed then he could accelerate it. His amulet glowed, and he shared his dragon energy with Danny. He was essentially watering and nurturing the dragon seed inside him.

Danny groaned in his sleep. His body was growing hot again, his blood rushed south and his dick stood at attention. Aragon smirked admiring his size. Danny’s balls began to grow larger, his libido going wild again. Soon he’s panting, his skin growing flushed.

His human organs were being replaced with superior dragonoid organs. His muscles were being melted and reshaped into stronger dragon muscle. A string of nerve roots soon lined his anal walls, his ass now had a more pliable and durable skin, making stretching and penetration easier. The new nerve roots would amplify anal stimulus ten fold, making the sweet spot an instant climax button.

The dragon seed wasn’t ready to bloom yet, but this was more of a fitting punishment for his sister, a warning not to try and interfere. Still he was able to manifest days of growth in a few minutes.

Danny went through one final change as Aragon drooled at the sight. The boy sprouted a second dick, the dragon DNA, reshaping his genetic code, to not only allow this to happen, but the new cock was fully functioning as well. ‘So you are that type of dragon. Nice!’

Just as not all humans were the same Dragons came in all shapes, sizes, species, and forms. Their genitals were also unique, Aragon for example was very much endowed thanks to his dragon blood, his dragon class had massive dicks and a lot of testosterone. Some dragons, like Danny’s class, had two dicks, both fully functioning and impressive. Other dragons had both sets of genitalia, having both a cock and a breeder. Rarer dragons were blessed with a tentacle like dick, long and fully controllable. The list went on and on, and that’s just for male dragons, female dragon variations combined could fill a whole encyclopedia.

Danny moaned and groaned, his twin dicks, leaking pre-cum all over his toned stomach. “Allow me to help you my bride.” He used his ghostly power, he gripped both of Danny’s dicks.

“Ahhh!” The boy moaned.

Aragon worked some ghostly muscles, making some jerking motions with his hands. The phantom connection made the effect happen on his dicks. Danny moaned as his flesh was squeezed and pumped. Faster and faster, making his heart race and pre-cum ooze. Having both dicks stimulated at once felt amazing.

One didn’t feel better than the other, they were connected, shared. Having both stimulated at the same time, gave Danny a double dose of pleasure. Aragon pumped faster and faster, earning more erotic noises from the Ghost Boy. ‘This is my love, my bride. Feel my love for you!’

“Ahh ahhh ahhhh!” Danny arched his back and came. His huge balls lurched, his twin dicks erupting, firing rope after rope of thick cum all over him. The hybrid was a mess, face, neck, chest, stomach, crotch, and the upper half of his legs were all splattered in semen.

‘You look delicious.’ He licked his lips. This image would sooth his patience for awhile. ‘You will be mine, my bride!’

The darkness receded from the room and Aragon vanished from the mirror. Danny was back in his bed, naked, with some new additions. ‘Till then, sweet dreams…’

-x-

Danny had the strangest dream. He was naked, and everyone at school was naked, soon the school became fragmented, and they were sitting in space. Then a dragon flew through space, coiled around him and sucked him off. Danny woke up. “Just a dream…”

He was covered in semen. “Guess it was a wet dream.” He chuckled. He didn’t notice his new appendages yet, since he was covered in cum, he had things to worry about. Still half asleep he went to grab a shower.

It felt so nice, he felt rested and ready to start the day. He washed his hair, and slowly over the rest of his body. When he got to his crotch however...he froze… “What?!” His hand started to tremble, feeling his dick, plus something else beside it. “One...Two…”

He looked down. “TWO COCKS!” He shouted, thankfully the shower masked his freak out. He probably wasn’t gonna be able to explain suddenly having two dicks to his parents. “Is this because of the ring? I thought Dora fixed it!” He dried off and yep two, there was two!

Danny rubbed his eyes, thinking he was just seeing double, nope! “DANNY!” Jack called, making Danny jump. “You are gonna be late for school get a move on son!”

He hid behind the door. “Yeah, sure dad!” Time was a blur for Danny, getting freshened up, dressed, breakfast, and heading to school. He was trying not to freak out, so he was moving on auto pilot. It was so hard to process what had happened to him.

Danny had two dicks stuffed into his boxers, bulging and stretching out the crotch of his underwear. He hoped he wasn’t making too much of a bulge that would be noticed in his pants. He was so out of it he barely noticed he made it to school.

“Yo Fenton! You coming with me!” Dash grabbed him in the hallway. He did the usual song and dance for the guys and gals they passed he took them to their secluded spot.

Danny had come to, but his protests sounded more like the script they set up. So the raven haired lad soon found himself pressed against the wall and getting kissed. “Dash wait…” He said between kisses.

“Save the script Fenton its just us now.” He said and went back to kissing Danny, his hands roaming over the young man’s body. Danny felt some of his new sensitive areas get touched and he caved hard.

Dash marveled at Danny’s body, noticing some changes, and blissfully unaware of others. Fenton shuddered for more, he wanted to be touched, he wanted to have sex. Then Dash undid his pants and Danny snapped out of it. “Dash wait...something happened and…” Was all he got out as Dash pulled down his pants and underwear and Danny’s twin dicks sprang up.

Shock was evident on Dash’s face. He looked up from the twin cannons, to Danny who was on the verge of breaking. “Dash…” He ran.

Danny’s eyes widened as his kinda sorta lover, bolted out of their secret place. He slumped to the floor and tears spilled from his eyes. ‘Why...Why is this happening?’

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 6   
Danny’s Pov  
I hated crying…  
Other guys used to mess with me if I cried. As much as I acted tough, I never saw the issue with it. When you’re sad you cry, what does being a boy have to do with that? When you’re hurt you cry, when your heart breaks you cry. I can understand wanting to be tough, but why laugh at someone who’s hurting?   
As I bask in this moment of failure all I can do is cry. It felt like my world was crashing down around me. Becoming a ghost was already a strange shift in my life, then figuring out that I like guys instead of girls. The Jury is still out if I like both, but I’m still figuring it out. I’m pretty sure I like guys more….ugh I think I’m getting off track here…  
I’d rather think of anything else right now. I think my life would have been less fucked up if I went ghost in front of him. Sure these powers have made me more confident, and I’ve tried to use them to be a hero, but where has it gotten me. I’m packing double d’s below the belt. There’s a ring on my finger doing God knows what to my body, something I can only see when I’m a ghost. This ring was put on me from my enemy.  
So many lies...so many secrets...I’m lying to my parents about being half ghost. I have a secret arrangement with the guy who was making my life difficult, but things have been better with us now. 99% of the world doesn’t know I’m a hero or what I do to protect them from ghosts. I haven’t told Sam or my family I might like guys instead of girls, and while Jazz will probably be supportive, I have no idea how my parents or Sam will react, or even Tucker for that matter.   
It’s hard enough just getting through high school being treated as a nerd, a geek, a loser, etc. I think I’m gonna have to add freak to the list, I’m sure Dash has probably told everyone what happened by now. I’m gonna be a laughing stock, seen as a freak or some kind of monster, my life is over…  
Coming out as a ghost would be easier than this. At least then they'd think of me as a hero.  
I found some stocked paper towels in the closet and used it to wipe my tears away. I fixed myself up before slipping out and headed to class. My mind running through every horrible and negative scenario I could imagine. “You are late Mr. Fenton. You’ll stay an hour late after school.”   
“Yes sir.” It didn’t matter, I cast a look around the room, but didn’t notice anyone looking at me differently. They laughed when I got detention but that happened. If someone got called to the principle’s office there would be Oooh’s and laughter to. I took my seat, expected a paper ball thrown at my head with the word freak written on it.   
No response, no reaction, nothing. It was almost eerie. Was this the calm before the storm? I half expected one of the jocks to stand up and call me a Two Dicked Freak and have everyone laughing at me. I cast a look at Dash, who seemed to be avoiding looking at me. Is he mad? Is he upset? Why didn’t he tell anyone?   
This was the kind of dirt Dash Baxter loved to lord over someone…  
Maybe he’s just too disgusted by me….  
I don’t know which is worse.   
Snap out of it Fenton, it’s not like we were dating, it was an arrangement. Just like with Tucker, but why does it still hurt then.   
Classes pass by like a blur, I can feel my libido trying to stir, but I’m too upset. Looks like the inferno of a libido can be crushed under a sea of despair. I’d find comfort in that if I could focus. Thoughts of ditching class and going to find Dora would cross my mind, but that would just lead to more lies. I’m so tired of lying, knowings its necessary just helps me get through the days. Maybe I’m just lying to myself…  
At lunch I can barely eat, poking at my food. Dash won’t look at me, or talk to me. I didn’t even see him at lunch. “Something wrong Danny?” Sam asked.   
“Yeah…” Another lie. “No...I don’t know...I’m still processing.”   
“Did Dora find you?”   
“Yeah she did.”   
“And your gonna help her?”   
“Yep.”   
“Why were you late to class today?”   
“Was Dash messing with you?” Tucker added.   
“He didn’t do anything to me!” I said, probably a harsher tone then I intended.   
I was able to dodge the question. These were my friends, they knew about my ghost stuff. I should just tell them. Then the look Dash gave me flashed in my mind, and my confidence crumbled. My lunch went to Tucker I didn’t feel hungry anyway.   
After lunch there was a free period. Dash and the jocks often used that to score extra time in the gym. I decided to check in on him, but Dash wasn’t there. “Hey Kwan, where is Dash?”   
“Funny you should ask. He’s been acting weird all day. I think he said something about going to the computer lab.” Kwan laughed. “He’s probably off banging some girl ya know?” Was that the excuse he used when he snuck off to fool around with me?   
“Dash has a girlfriend?”   
“Not sure, but he’s been really happy lately, more chill and focused. I figured he met someone. With all the popular girls throwing themselves at him, he’s gotta be having a fling or two right?” Dash told me about that. At first he liked the attention, but the fact that they only liked him because he was the captain of the team, the ace of the team, or the big jock on campus, always soured the mood.   
“Yeah sure.” I wonder what Kwan would say if he knew Dash was banging me and vice versa.   
“You thinking about joining the team right?” Oh right I almost forgot about that.   
“I’m thinking about it yeah!” Not a total lie, if not for all the crazy going on I’d consider it more.   
“Well I think it’d be great, to be honest I think you are a cool guy. It’d be nice to hang with you after practice and stuff.”   
“Oh umm thanks!” We did a fist bump and I left. School society didn’t really make much sense.   
Heading down to the library I bump into Dash. “Out of my way Fenton.”   
“Dash...can we talk please…” I caught his hand and he looked at me, but I couldn’t read his expression. I noticed some other students staring at us. “I wanted to talk to you about signing up for a team.”  
“Right…” He grabbed his bag. “After school. I’ll be waiting for you after detention in the gym.” He opened the door. “If you keep me waiting I’m gonna cream you!”   
Dash was quiet all day. What was he thinking? I thought about going ghost and taking a peek inside his head but...yeah not in the best state of mind for that. Gym was easy to avoid suspicions first one in to get changed and last one out, easy peasy, no one had to see my...additions.   
Detention was a drag, but still no freak outs, no one teasing me anymore than usual. I don’t get it. As I started to calm down my libido began to cook. Just great…  
Once I was released I rushed to the gym. I hesitated at the door, what if this was a trap. What if he has the whole school...damn it Fenton calm down. This is Dash...but is it the Dash that I’ve come to know...or the Dash the whole school knows. Taking some deep breaths I open the door and there he was.   
“Dash!” I was happy to see him, and he was alone. “Look I’m sorry about what happened, a ghost did this to me, and I tried to tell you and…”  
“Shut up!” Dash shouted, shocking me. “Just stop talking and don’t apologize.” He took some deep breaths. “I’m sorry!”   
“What?”   
“I...shouldn’t have freaked out like that. I shouldn’t have ran out on you.”   
“Dash…” Wow I was at a loss for words. Dash was apologizing to me?   
“I should have realized you were out of it and that something was wrong. You did try to tell me...and I just...then I saw…” He was blushing and I can feel I was too. “With all the weird stuff that happens in this town I shouldn’t have jumped wigged out, but I do what I always do, I ran.”   
“Dash I understand, it freaked me out too. It’s why I was so out of it. Things have been weird lately, and I know a ghost is to blame.”   
“Are you gonna be okay?”   
“Yeah...I’ll be fine...my parents are ghost experts I’m sure I’ll be okay.”   
“Are you gonna be stuck with…” he made a gesture. “Them?”   
“I...I don’t know...I can’t imagine what you’d think if I was stuck like this. You must have been grossed out huh?”   
“THAT’S JUST IT!” Dash snapped. “I wasn’t…”   
What?!   
“At first I thought I was seeing things, but it was real. You have two dicks now!” I nod. “I was hit with this curiosity and excitement and that freaked me out.” He started pacing. “You’ve been opening my eyes to so much, and I think I...am becoming a better person. I’m accepting more of myself but its hard and I am trying to deal with all that.” He was on quite the roll. “When I first started having these thoughts I rejected them, I ran. Then we had our arrangement, things have been slow because of me but nice. You got me to try new things. Things have been good between us, and after I ran I felt horrible. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and them and it didn’t turn me off.”   
He actually did research in the library. Diphallia or Double Penis is a rare genetic condition. Though in most cases only one is fully functioning, but there were cases of both being fully functional. With genie ghosts that grant wishes, ghost insects that can give super powers, mutated ghost monsters, ghost dragons, ghost knights, magic swords, ghosts that control technology, with all the strange and fantastical stuff they’ve seen or been through having two dicks was a drop in the bucket. Thanks to Aragon I now have two cocks that work, and thanks to this enchanted libido both are hard right now.   
I was impressed. “I don’t think you are a freak, you caught me off guard is all. I’m sorry again. I didn’t know this was even possible.”   
“Neither did I.” I laughed. It felt like a weight was being lifted off my chest. “Thanks Dash.”   
“Are we good?”   
“Yeah, we good!” I can feel myself smile for a moment. “But what happens if...even if this ghost is stopped, what if I can’t go back to normal?” Dash hugged me.   
“Then this will be your normal and there will be more of you to love.”   
“Love?” I look up at him and his whole face is red.   
“Oh shit…” He facepalmed.   
To be continued


End file.
